There's So Much You Don't Know
by Love like a Rose
Summary: UPDATED. Rating could still go up. A story about a kid, his sister, and his friend, and the things they learn about God, and eachother.
1. Of Tears and Reflections

"Michael," the child says, "How come there are white things swirling around in Mommy and Daddy and Joey?"  
The Archangel turns to the small child, a new arrival.  
"Amy, those are spirits. Your family is sad because you are gone, and you can see that in the movement of their spirits."  
Amy looks disappointed up at Michael. "But, I do not want them to be sad, I am having fun here. And it is so pretty. Mommy would like it."  
"Yes, she will like it here."  
  
~*~*~* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *~*~*~  
  
Joey sat in his room. Even though he, like many other fifteen year old guys, could sometimes be rebellious, he knew he'd make a good role model. If only Amy were still around. She could always make him laugh.  
He looked at the poster he had pinned up just an hour ago. It read, "Who do you turn to when the only one who can dry your tears is the one who made you cry?"  
In an abstract way, it fit how Joey felt.  
Suddenly a noise came from his computer. –Email, at this point in time?!- Joey thought. Even so, he checked it. It was from his youth group buddy, Jacob. What it said made Joey start up his printer again.  
  
~*~*~* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *~*~*~  
  
"'In my Father's House are many rooms; if it were not so, I would have told you. I am going there to prepare a place for you. And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come and take you to be with me that you also may be where I am. John 14:2,3' That is very true, is it not, Amy? Joey's friend Jacob is very wise and centered on God."  
"But, Michael," the little girl asks, "Can you tell that much from that one short email?"  
Michael shakes his head. "No, Amy. But Jacob is always being watched and his actions are written in the Book of Life, like everyone else. And I can say from all that I know about Jacob that he is a Godly kid."  
  
~*~*~* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *~*~*~  
  
-I really should get to be better friends with my youth group- Joey thought, looking at his latest poster hanging on his wall, the one Jacob sent. –He seemed to know exactly what to say.-  
A tear rolled down his cheek. He only wished that what Jacob had to say didn't have to be said. But it was in God's hands.  
Suddenly, Joey felt compelled to pray.  
"God, Thank you soooo much for Joey. I pray that he would be open to become better friends with me. And I pray that Amy is happy. I...I miss my...my sister."  
And what had been one tear was now a flood, silently rolling down one boy's face.  
  
~*~*~* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *~*~*~  
  
In another boy' room, not too far away, another boy was sitting on his bed, looking up at his ceiling with a tear running down his cheek every so often.  
Finally, he looked down, having finished his prayer, and heard the sound of the front door opening, and voices – a guy's and a girl's. He sighed and walked to the edge of the stairs, where he could hear clearly and watch his sister and her boyfriend.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A/N Sorry this one's short, its my first actual story and I'm trying to figure out how much I'm actually s'posed to write to make it as long as it seems on here... anyhow, I need reviews before I put any more to this up. Flames, are welcome, so long as it's not that you completely hate it. If that's the case, why'd you read it? But constructive criticism is definitely appreciated. 


	2. Of Laughter and Questions

Now seated on an exceptionally comfortable chair, Amy is quite content to watch her family go on about their life though she's barely been here two hours for them. Michael is off doing whatever it is that Archangels do. She says to no one in particular, "Jacob is cool. He's soooo Godly. He's like an angel on Earth. All he has to do is wait till he dies or Jesus comes back. Not too hard."  
Someone passing by stops and looks at this little brown haired child.  
  
"...Amy, right? Well even people like this Jacob still need God around. He is in control and if He were to abandon anybody, terrible, terrible things could happen. Just like what happened to Saul after he sinned in 1st Samuel. Even Godly people need God's help. One thing Jesus does really well is listen, and sometimes that's exactly what you need, especially if there's no one else to tell."  
Amy looks at this passerby curiously. "Um, I'm only four. Was that supposed to make sense to me?"  
The lady smiles. "I am sorry. I never had kids. I've never been good at speaking so kids like you could understand.  
  
~*~*~* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *~*~*~  
  
Not like he was spying. Not really. This boyfriend was dangerous, he could see that from his pagan necklace, and from the way he acted, and from what he always wanted his sister to do. Among other things. But, as yet, there was nothing the kid could do to help his sister. Although, protecting her from her boyfriend was only part of his worries. She was dangerous to herself, as well.  
Now she was giggling, sitting on the couch, sooo close to her boyfriend. –Am I the only one who is not blind to him?- He thought, standing up and going back to his room, -or to her?  
  
~*~*~* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *~*~*~  
  
Joey lay across his bed, just ending the flood of tears, but reopening the gates as he looked at his homemade posters. Deciding he didn't care what Jacob thought about him, he got up to call him, just to talk, maybe feel better. After finding Jacob's number, Joey picked up his phone and began dialing his number.  
Four times it rang, then Joey was asked to leave a message. After a moment's hesitation, he said, "Hi, this is, uh...Joey and I'd like to talk to Jacob. I'll...call back later." Before he said good bye, his eyes wandered up to his posters yet again, and he found himself crying. He barely made out a short "bye" hung up and was overwhelmed with grief. He fell back on his bed, and proceeded to make his pillows soggy with his tears.  
  
~*~*~* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *~*~*~  
  
Amy gets up off the chair, not content to see her brother in his distress any longer. She goes off to find Michael, for he has been very kind to her. But before she gets very far, a cuddly-looking woman rushes up to Amy and squeezes her tight. Amy looks curiously up at this new person, but quite soon she realizes it is her grandmother.  
"Amy! Oh it is soo good to see you! You remember me?"  
"Grandma! Mommy misses you a lot!!!"  
"Yes, I know. Joey misses you."  
"I know, grandma. I've been watching him. He's so sad!"  
"Ah, I know. Oh, I know! But won't it be so GRAND when you see him again?"  
"Yes. You know how he always wanted to be able to turn back time? Can God do that?"  
"I imagine He can, but why would he? In the end, everything is to His plan, and to turn back time would just mess things up. I've learned that. Besides, it's perfect. Why would He want to do it differently?"  
"Oh," Amy says, and leaves it at that. Then for some reason, she feels full of joy. And she runs around, yelling when her grandmother, who is gleefully chasing her, gets too close. And she laughs and laughs and laughs.  
  
~*~*~* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *~*~*~  
  
A/N: First of all, Kaya, good guess! Yeah the boy is Jacob...but I kind of wrote it so I don't mention it until the next chapter. It had started getting difficult not naming him though. Anyhow...This one is short because the next chapter is going to be a long part about Jacob. Very long...like close to four pages handwritten. So yeah. 


	3. Of Yelling and Realizations

His sister didn't come to dinner, again, and only he knew where she went, again. Dinner was quiet, again. A couple months ago, suddenly his mom barely spoke to his dad, and dinner became awkward. Now, if there was any talking, it was directed to him or his sister, the other parent completely ignored. He kind of didn't blame his sister for not being present at dinner, but it had to be THAT boy, didn't it

He had taken to excusing himself early from dinner and coming back later to get dessert. More often than not, the table still had all the dishes, neither parent willing to clear it to be kind to the other, or to initiate cooperation. This time was one too many. The parents were supposed to be role models for their children. Instead, his parents were stubbornly acting like children. It was no WONDER Naomi, his sister, kept having reckless relationships, when their parents weren't showing what should be done. 

So instead of scooping himself some ice cream, he went into the living room where he knew his dad would be watching the news.

"Hey, dad," he said, conveniently stepping in front of the T.V., "Come into the dining room for a minute, please?"

"Sure, Jacob."

Once in the dining room, Jacob pointed at a chair and said, "One second." He went upstairs, to his room, and got his Bible, before going to his parents' room, knowing his mom would be there.

Jacob knocked then stepped into the bedroom. His mom looked up from the book she was reading. "Yes, Jacob?"

"Can you spare me a few minutes, down in the dining room?"

"Of course. I'll be there in just a second."

She quickly put on slippers, then she followed Jacob downstairs, and saw his dad sitting at the table. Being too polite (and somewhat curious) to comment, she simply sat down, at the opposite end of the table.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Mom, dad. First, we'll start with the table. What do you see?" He knew it was a stupid question, but it was as good a place to start as any. It was like what you do when you're talking to kindergarteners – you ask a question with an obvious answer to see what they know.

His mom said, "Well, the dishes are still on the table, which is odd."

His dad said, "Your mom is here."

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. –They're more stubborn than I thought!- "Both very obvious. Mom, why is it odd that there are dishes on the table?"

"Because usually when I come down for coffee at ten, nothing is there. And it's nine."

"Uh huh."

His dad said to Jacob, "She means to say, SHE doesn't DO them?"

-How ridiculous!- "Look. I'm trying to have a civil conversation with you two, but it's really difficult when neither of you will talk to the other. Do you know WHY the table is always clean when you come down, mom? I clean it. Before I have my dessert. Because you two are letting your anger get out of hand and in front of YOUR responsibilities. You are acting like CHILDREN!"

Both parents blinked at Jacob, but he wasn't finished yet. "And I expect you don't realize that Naomi has not been at dinner all week?! Know why? She has a stupid new boyfriend who's going to get her hurt, but she doesn't really know what's right or how dangerous he is, because no one bothers to talk to her, and she wouldn't listen to me. I'm just the shy older brother. If I had been like Joey, maybe I wouldn't have to be worried. But I'm not..."

His mom cut him off, "Jacob, I know you aren't Joey, and that's perfectly fine. And you needn't think that this is your fault; it's not. I am simply angry at your father right now."

"Mom! For goodness' sake! You have been for a few MONTHS now. And you're too stubborn to..." He paused the changed the subject. "You know, Naomi doesn't go to Youth Group anymore? She's out with her demon-obsessed boy friend every night. And you both have come up with reasons not to go to church the same week as the other person."

The phone rang. Jacob, in order to let his parents think about what he had said, answered. Luckily, the person didn't want to talk to either of his parents. The person was Joey, and he wanted to speak with Jacob.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A/N** sorry this took so long to update; I had to finish writing this part; the next part should maybe be...at the end of may. Or sooner. Oh, sorry it was vague, **_a person, _**that's how i tend to write. thanks for telling me. It'll make it less tedious and long to write :)


	4. Of Requests and More Questions

Joey suppressed a sigh of relief. "Were you out, Jacob? Because I've been trying to call all day... well since four."  
"Oh...um, no – I was just kind of sitting in my room, and I don't have a phone there. I didn't feel like answering...and my sister was, um, busy. What's up?"  
"I miss my sister. Thanks for the email – I made it into a poster. I think I am glad no one answered until now. Any earlier...well I've been teary all day."  
"Mmhmm."  
"I don't normally like talking on the phone."  
"It's okay. But I didn't feel like it today."  
"I noticed." A comfortable silence. Something was keeping Jacob preoccupied. But then, Joey was preoccupied, too. They both sat a little longer, connected by a plastic receiver and a cord, lost in thought, then Joey said, "Do we have Youth Group this week?"  
"Hmm? Oh...I think so."   
"You going?"   
"Yup. You?"  
"Yes. It's too quiet around here. I need something to distract me."   
"Mmm. I should try to get Naomi to come."   
"That'd make Brandon happy."   
"I know." Joey hadn't thought about how much he hated the telephone before he called Jacob. But now he did, and he noticed they were struggling to make conversation.   
"Well I'd better go."   
"Seeya."   
"Bye." Joey hung up, and looked at his calendar. Three days until Youth Group. Before that, two days until he saw Amy's face for the last time. And then, so many years until he faced the same fate, as everyone did.   
He picked up his camera. Just yesterday, he and Amy had been fooling around in the back yard taking goofy (and not so goofy) pictures on his digital camera. Amy was so photogenic. Joey hooked his camera up to the computer, and proceeded to print out every single one, and make another poster to put on his wall.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Jacob left his parents in the dining room. He had to cool down before he talked to them about this again. A lot of good it does to talk about not fighting, then practically start an argument. He went upstairs to his room, with his Bible, and laid it open. Before he did any reading, he thought of Naomi. Knowing she didn't have a cell phone and probably wouldn't answer anyway, Jacob could only pray earnestly for her:   
"God, Naomi is almost as dead to me as Amy is to Joey. Soon, she very well could be. I pray you'd protect her, please. Oh God, I'd be so upset if she harmed herself bad enough that she died.  
"My parents don't realize the influence they have on her. She's always been so easily influenced. So why, God, why couldn't she have been influenced by me? By the Youth Group? By Brandon? If only she'd turned to Brandon when she wanted a boyfriend. She'd probably still be with him, where as she's been through five boyfriends in one year.   
"God, I know you know this, but she's more serious with this boyfriend than she's ever been. God..." Jacob broke off. He thought back to the phone conversation he'd had with Joey. Normally, he loved talking on the phone. It was odd, but he did. –There's so much you don't know about me, Joey.- With that, he turned to his Bible, seeking comfort in the Word of God. Quietly, so quiet you could hardly hear it, Jacob finished his prayer: "Keep her safe."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Grandma, Jacob's spirit is grey...and so is Joey's." Amy is back to watching her brother and his friend.   
Grandma looks up. Well, down. She has just been lost in thought. "They are not just sad, then. They are absolutely mournful. Too bad it is not in our power to give them joy. Being grey too long can have bad effects."  
Amy sighs. Just as she is beginning to feel sad about the state of her brother and Jacob, she smiles. "Well, at least they can talk to each other..." She pauses, then says, "Grandma, why does that keep happening?"   
"Being happy all of a sudden? I suppose because we are supposed to be joyful, and this is a joyful place, and sadness is, of course, the opposite of that. We should go do something else, to keep our minds off of it." So the two of them turn pointedly away from the boys, and walk to where people are singing all sorts of hallelujahs and other made up praises to God.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**A/N:** I suppose it does a lot of good to plea for more reviews in the middle of a story. But anyhow...I'm going to hope that by now you've figured out that Amy is dead? I sure hope so. Because i do believe the next chapter is going to be a big Joey chapter, and will explain how Amy died.  
_A person:_ sorry it was vague. I have a bad habit of making tons of cliffhangers. And I have a short attention span sometimes. I'm trying to work on that. Thanks for the review!  
_The other two of you_: Thanks for the reviews...there's not too much detail (or too little) I hope?


End file.
